Unreqited
by Saki Inazuma
Summary: Vincent Valentine is an exceptional and respected Turk, but he lacks the ability to allow the ones he loves to return his love. Looks like he needs a little confidence booster from a certain Vice President...VincentxRufus. Rated M for yaoi


Hello, all. :P I'm writing this upon the request of a friend. It's sort of a hobby of mine to write for pairings that no one else really thinks about. Iyou will all enjoy this.

**Chapter One **

-----

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Stray strands of black hair fell over the slightly crimson eyes of Vincent Valentine.

"Ah, Valentine," President Shinra spoke calmly from behind his desk. "You have the reports on your last mission, I presume?" Vincent handed his superior a neat stack of papers. The president nodded in approval. "Good, good. And how did it go?"

"Smoothly as ever, sir," Vincent spoke in his usual soft tone.

"What about that rogue one, Reno?" Vincent tried to hold back a smile. "He's really an exceptional Turk. He just has a few problems with respecting his superiors," Vincent answered confidently. The president shook his head.

"I don't know why you keep defending that boy. He really needs to be put in his place, I say. He should start looking up to you, Valentine. As a matter of fact, all of the Turks should. You're the finest Turk I've seen in a very long time. I just wish my good-for-nothing son would act more like you." He sighed. Vincent didn't think much of the Vice President either. But then again, he'd bearly ever seen the man. Rufus was pretty much a mystery to Vincent.

"Well, I have business to attend to. Keep up the good work, Valentine. I can see a pay raise in you future," he said, smiling up at the Turk. Vincent nodded and left the room as quietly as he had come in.

In the hallway, Vincent spotted one of the subjects of the previous conversation he'd had with his boss. Rufus Shinra strode along casually, giving people the "you know I'm better than you" look. He acted like he owned the whole freaking world. In fact, anyone who didn't know any better would probably assume so at first glance of Rufus.

Vincent was in such a daze that he was hardly aware of his surroundings. He bumped shoulders with the Vice President, who immediately turned around.

"Excuse you."

"You're excused," Vincent said calmly as he continued walking. This sarcasm was not really like him, but then again, he didn't put up with anybody giving him crap. He just wasn't stupid about it. Rufus Shinra snarled and glared after the Turk, who just kept walking.

Later that day, when lunch time rolled around, Vincent found himself at the door to the cafeteria, trying to push his way past a bunch of rowdy SOLDIERs to get in. He got his usual turkey sandwich and sat down in a secluded area to eat it. He never even ate with his fellow Turks, although he watched a certain someone from afar...

"Hey Rude," Reno said with a mouth full of potato chips. "How come Valentine never sits with us?" His companion shrugged. "I mean, look at him. He's always hunched over his sandwich with that dead expression on his face, and he never says a word. Does he think he's too good for us or something?" Rude shrugged again. Apparently, but not to Reno, he wasn't interested. "Wanna go over there and get him to talk to us?" Reno suggested.

"No."

"All right, cool." Reno tugged on Rude's jacket, and Rude followed reluctantly. They circled Vincent's table and stood behind him, each on either side. "Yo, Vince! How's it goin'?" Reno asked, grinning and placing a hand on top of the elder one's head. Vincent just slouched further, not even looking up at either of the two. Reno frowned.

"C'mon, it's all right. You don't have to be shy around us." Vincent swallowed and mumbled something that sounded like, "...not shy..." He was desperately trying to hide the fact that his face was tinted red. He finished up his sandwich and stood up abruptly to throw the wrapper away, avoiding all eye contact with Reno. He left the cafeteria shortly after that, his hands shoved in his pockets.

The Turk returned to his bunk shortly, feeling a bit drowsy. Removing his shirt and shoes, he collapsed on his bed and closed his eyes. He opened them once more to stare blankly at the ceiling for a while, but soon found himself drifting further and further into a deep slumber.

-----

_Vincent was sitting up against a tree, taking in the sounds and the smells of the outdoors, eyes shut softly. Suddenly his peaceful meditation was interupted by a familiar voice._

_"Yo, Vincey!" Vincent opened his eyes and looked up. Reno stood over him, that same toothy grin on his face as always. Vincent smiled back patting the ground next to him as an invitation to sit down. Reno complied._

_"This is kinda...boring, Vince," Reno complained, an eyebrow raised. _

_"Not a lot of people can enjoy this kind of thing these days. But I do. It helps me relax." He closed his eyes once more, ignoring the pouting look on Reno's face. He didn't notice the redhead scooting closer to him._

_"Vincent," Reno said softly, trying his best not to disturb the relaxed Turk. _

_"What now?" Reno slipped his hand over Vincent's and pressed his lips against the other's. Vincent's eyes darted open. Reno shifted his position so that his arms were around Vincent as he deepened the kiss. Soon Vincent calmed down enough to close his eyes and return his friend's passion. _

_When they finally broke away, Vincent leaned over so that he was resting his head on Reno's shoulder, and the redhead petted over Vincent's hair lovingly. Reno smiled happily. "I love you, Vincent."_

-----

Vincent's eyes darted open at the sound of a pair of SOLDIERs chatting outside his room. He took a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't the first time he'd had this very dream, and he was beginning to feel a bit embarassed about it. Reno was never going to return his feelings, because he never even _spoke_ to the redhead. He just wasn't a talkative person by nature, and he was sure Reno took him for a snob.

It was the late evening now. The Turk took a snapshot of him and his companions out of his nightstand drawer and sat back on his bed. He was the only one not smiling in the picture. Of _course_ Reno didn't like him. But it wasn't his fault he was so quiet all the time. It was just his nature to conceal his emotions. Vincent ran his thumb over Reno's form in the photograph. He was so beautiful...

There was a quick knock on the door. "Vincent? You in there?" Vincent smiled as he recognized the voice. Without thinking, he got up and opened the door.

"Um..." Lucrecia raised her eyebrows. Vincent looked down at his bare chest and quickly turned red. "Sorry." He shut the door and quickly put a shirt on. Soon after that he opened it again to greet his friend properly.

"How're you doing this evening?" Vincent asked politely.

"I'm doing great!" Lucrecia beamed. She was always so full of life. "Oh! Yeah...I came cause...Professor Hojo needs to see you. You need your annual physical, and you're due for your Mako injections. You're the only Turk left that needs it done." Vincent shuddered. Something about Hojo always disturbed him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. And Hojo always acted so cold towards Vincent, like he had no patience for the Turk whatsoever. He always dreaded his annual checkup, because it was one of the only times of the year it was mandatory to see the scientist. Vincent nodded and slipped his shoes on.

"Let's go," Vincent said gravely. He stepped out of his room and locked his door. Lucrecia giggled and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, then!" She led him rather quickly down the hallways, then down the narrow winding staircase that led to Hojo's laboratory. Being the head of the Science Department for Shin-Ra, Hojo had the biggest laboratory, which happened to occupy the entire basement in the Shin-Ra building. Vincent vaguely remembered Reno saying something about how it was because Hojo couldn't be exposed to the light without melting...Vincent always had to snicker whenever he was reminded of that comment.

When they reached the bottom level, Vincent pulled his hand away from Lucrecia's. "We're professionals," he remarked. "This isn't appropriate." Lucrecia frowned. "Aw, you're no fun." Vincent's heart sank. _Of course I'm not._ He had a crush on Lucrecia as well as Reno, but he knew he couldn't have her. She was too happy and fun, and she loved life. Vincent was quiet and solitary. He didn't deserve someone like Lucrecia. He'd only make her sad.

He stuck to that assumption, and never debated it.

When they reached the room in which Hojo always conducted his physicals, the professor greeted them with that eerie smile. "Welcome, Mr. Valentine. Please take a seat over there." He indicated a metal barstool towards the back of the room. "Lucrecia, please go prepare my materials." Hojo's underling nodded and complied, leaving the room.

"Have you been taking proper care of yourself?"

Vincent nodded. He just wanted this to go by as quickly as possible.

"Any bizzare symptoms of any sort?"

Vincent shook his head.

"You look healthy enough," Hojo commented, eyeing Vincent. Lucrecia scurried into the room, quickly handing the tray of syringes and testing supplies to Hojo. Her hurry, though, caused her to drop everything. Shattered glass was scattered along the ground, soaking in a glowing liquid Vincent guessed was Mako.

"Dammit..." Hojo muttered. "Stupid girl." He sighed impatiently.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, Professor!" Lucrecia clasped her hands together and lowered her head. "Please forgive me, sir!" Hojo glared. "Well, sorry isn't going to clean this mess up, is it! Do something about it, girl! You're trying my patience!" His hands were balled up in fists. He looked as if he were about to hit her. Lucrecia nodded and left the room.

Soon enough, she had gotten everything cleaned up, and was on her way with more supplies. Hojo was tapping his foot impatiently. "Women...can't trust them to do anything, can you, Valentine?" Vincent glared at Hojo. "That's not true. And she's trying her hardest." Hojo just shook his head. "Such a clumsy girl. I wish they'd at least dumped someone more coordinated on me, instead of this screw-up." Vincent refrained from saying what he wanted to. He knew it was best not to start up unnecessary conflict.

Lucrecia returned, walking more slowly this time. Hojo nodded. "Good girl. Now fill a syringe with Mako and hand it to me." Lucrecia did as she was told, but dropped it as she was handing it to Hojo.

"DAMMIT, GIRL! SUPPLIES DON'T GROW ON TREES!" Lucrecia slouched and took a few steps back, quivering. "...s-s-sorry..." Hojo placed both hands on her shoulders and began to shake her. "Why can't you do anything right, girl? All I ask from you are stupid little tasks, and you can't even do those!"

Vincent stood up immediately. "Don't touch her Hojo. It was an accident." Hojo ignored him and continued scolding Lucrecia. What he didn't realize was that he was also ignoring the fact that Vincent was slowly approaching him. Before he knew it, a fist had connected with the back of his head. Hojo fell over, clutching his head and cursing

Vincent grabbed Lucrecia's arm. Her face was streaked with tears. "Let's go, Lu." Lucrecia broke down and started sobbing. She hugged Vincent, who insisted on getting to the upper levels of the building. The Turk placed his hand on her head. "It's okay. Let's get out of here, away from him. Okay?" Lucrecia sniffled and nodded.

When they got back to Vincent's room, Lucrecia looked down. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Vincent. I hope you'll forgive me." Vincent's expression softened. "I'm not angry with you. It's not your fault. Professor Hojo is..." he tried to find the right...adjective for him.

"No, Vincent! He's a good man! He's really smart, and I learn a lot from him! Really! Please don't say bad things about him...he just has a short temper." Vincent nodded, although he had found a few good adjectives to use for Hojo. None that he would say in front of a lady, of course.

"Just...be careful, okay?" Lucrecia nodded. "All right, Vincent."

-----

Well, there's the first chapter. I know, not much Rufus, but he'll come into play later. It's all part of my elaborate plot...which I'm making up as I go. XD Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. If you ever want me to update, review. I command thee. Flames, compliments, I don't care. Just review. Thank you!


End file.
